


Miniskirt

by 12HolySheep12, Kai_iishimo



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12HolySheep12/pseuds/12HolySheep12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_iishimo/pseuds/Kai_iishimo
Summary: Mustang managed to approve his crazy idea and now the skirt was a required piece of clothing in the military's uniform.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 24





	Miniskirt

No one got it, and no one would probably ever understand it, but Colonel Mustang had done it; he managed to add miniskirts to the uniform of all feminine members in the military, as he promised. 

The problem came from the very vague wording of the article (which, to say the least, was signed by the entire male force and accepted by the high command), which mentioned that every feminine member of the army should wear the aforementioned garment instead of the usual military pants. 

Edward looked at the mirror with a rage that he had never felt in his life. A radioactive rage that made him want to destroy everything, from the headquarters to the high command, who had overlooked that little legal hole in which he was stranded now; passing by Colonel Mustang and all the slime balls of his so called comrades.  
The document stipulated that any feminine member was required to wear the garment, however, the guidelines that defined a "feminine member" of the military were vague. 

They were unspecific conditions, to say the least. It is true that any soldier with years of training, puberty far exceeded and probably a civil war behind him would not be wrongly classified as "feminine".  
But Edward didn't meet any of that criteria.  
At 13, his puberty still wasn't quite hitting him. He was still waiting for the aforementioned stretch that everyone told him he would have; his legs were free of hair, his face still had childish features easily called "feminine" and the worst, his beautiful long hair (which he did not think to cut for the world). 

So there he was, Edward Elric, looking at the miniskirt that barely covered a third of his thighs with hatred. He saw out of the corner of his eye the long buccaneers that covered everything up to over the knees and left only a small portion of his thighs in view; he was a bit relieved at the expectation that at least people would not see his automail leg or a good part of his flesh leg. 

Edward would get prying eyes all over the hallway that mistook him for a girl until people realized who he was and everything became awkward.  
It was the first time he had worn the typical blue uniform, and he had to do it wearing a skirt. It was embarrassing and unpleasant.  
The morning didn't seem to get any worse, until Lieutenant Hawkeye, who was in an unpleasant mood that morning (Ed could have a vague idea that the short miniskirt she was wearing had a lot to do with her mood), gave him the message: Colonel Mustang was waiting for the report on his latest "adventure" in the South. He indeed had the manuscript on him at the time, but he did not want to see the man who condemned him and many women to wear skirts. 

Every two steps he made sure to lower the garment a little in the constant fear that it was covering less flesh than it should have.  
The large wooden door that led to the colonel's office was there, his pulse trembling but he tapped twice against the oak; Roy's voice was muffled against the thickness of the wood but it was an affirmation. He could enter. 

“Here you go,” Edward said irritably; the paper flew to the man's face and as the young alchemist picked up the last remaining pieces of his dignity. He then heard the sound of a chair being dragged across the floor, "I honestly hope it's better than the one you gave me before."   
The heavy footfalls the colonel's military boots made against the ground as he walked ahead of Edward to close the door were, at the very least, intimidating. The blonde swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing; he didn’t notice black eyes following the movement. 

"Do you have any idea how long they scolded me for the dick drawing on the corner of your last report?" 

Edward let out a satisfied grin, "I hope it was a good and long speech, Colonel." 

Roy sharpened his eyes, analyzing the little one from head to toe; his eyes fixated on his bare legs. The colonel bit his lower lip as he faced Edward.  
With a quick movement, he rammed Edward against the wall. Edward felt the force of a blow for which he was not prepared for when his back hit the wall, his head was saved from the hit by his braid. “What the fuck do you think you're doing!?” 

Edward had the strength to get free, he had the strength to smash the bastard’s face in with one quick blow, and he definitely had the strength to break the door and walk away, never to appear again in a few months. But he didn't want to. His heart was pounding with violence, his face felt like it was burning, and his hands were shaking like sheets of paper. He had experienced this feeling before; in other less friendly situations. 

But here he didn't feel the need to flee, to fight, or to beg. 

He didn't remember feeling that way about anyone, never in his thirteen years with any experience.  
Everything felt warm and the entire office seemed to have a permeated romantic atmosphere that he had never felt or seen before, there, open for Mustang, exposed and delicate as it had never been before for anyone. He jumped to wrap his legs around Mustang’s waist. 

His lips trembled and if the colonel noticed, he didn’t show it. "Wh ... what do you think you're doing?" He stuttered, Roy just outlined a sly smile, which made the hairs on Ed's neck stand up at the image.  
He felt the colonel's gloved hands touching, no, caressing what little of his thighs were visible; squeezing and holding his legs tightly, preventing him from collapsing.  
Edward held onto him from around his neck, hugging him at the thought that his legs might give in if he didn't.  
He was shaking, trembling, and god did he know it. His entire body felt warm and tingly, but the areas that Mustang even so much as brushed seemed to burn like fire itself. 

After several minutes staring at little Edward, Roy made his move.  
Their breaths mixed leaving an exquisite aroma that the blonde had never smelled in his life, but he felt like he could get addicted at any moment. Their eyes were connected, one asking permission and the other granting it in his emotional drunkenness, accepting whatever Roy was asking for. By this point his senses were numb and his judgment was blurry. The colonel cut the distance between him and the young man, kissing his lips fiercely as one of his hands came out of his thighs and settled behind his back caressing everything that was in his way.  
Ed felt on the clouds as the colonel seized his lips and claimed everything he could from him; he explored his mouth and the young man felt weak. His eyes filled with tears from the whirlwind of emotions that the colonel awakened in him. 

When they parted, a thin thread of saliva linked their tongues. Edward was flushed and breathing violently, his mouth only had the taste of Roy and he still felt the tingle that the colonel's tongue had caused him in there. 

Roy saw the sweet mess he had caused in Edward and couldn't stop thinking about it. If he looks like this with a simple kiss…How beautiful would he look with disheveled hair, naked, between his sheets or on his desk?  
The colonel decided that it was enough for now, and with a gentlemanly delicacy, he let Edward put his feet on the ground once more, when the little boy seemed to have no intention of letting go of his neck he gave him another kiss on the lips, much more innocent than the previous one. 

“What was ... that?” Edward whispered breathlessly.   
Mustang smiled at him, “I just wanted to tell you that the skirt suits you” He tilted his head and hummed, “Don't worry, in some years you won't have to wear it anymore.” Edward had his fury on the surface, he said nothing and picked up his little dignity, slamming the door upon leaving.  
Mustang only let out a somewhat sadistic laugh, thinking that leaving that little loophole was one of the best decisions he could have made in a long time; Edward just looked too cute in a miniskirt.


End file.
